


DAY FIVE: GUNPOINT

by Widowfics



Series: Peter Parker and Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowfics/pseuds/Widowfics
Summary: Peter and Natasha do something together!





	DAY FIVE: GUNPOINT

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, it's my friend's birthday today, and she's been busy doing stuff so she hasn't been able to write much. Hope you enjoy this one (it's one of her best!)
> 
> PS: this takes place after Endgame but before Far From Home but let's just pretend nobody died. My friend doesn't care about keeping her one-shots canon anyway.

“Ms. Romanoff?”

Peter glances at Natasha from the corner of his eye. They are silently kneeling in front of two small gravestones beside a chain link fence. The gravestones read Jelena and Ivan Romanov. 

“Yeah Peter?”

Peter doesn’t respond, just gently takes her hand in his. They had come to Russia with the rest of the team, who were hunting down possible KGB leaders. Nat and Peter would have been helping, but after Steve caught Natasha having a panic attack over bad memories (and Peter freaking out about calming down the former assassin), he ordered them off the case.

So she had decided to take Peter to her parents’ graves.

Small snowflakes dust their faces; just by looking at the sky, Natasha can tell a storm is coming.

“Come on. Time to go.” Natasha pulls Peter up.

“Not so fast,” a voice says from the other side of the semi-busy road. The voice has a thick Russian accent.

A normal person wouldn’t have been able to notice, but Peter hears Nat’s small gasp and senses her heart rate speeding up. 

“Who’s that-”

“Shh. Follow me.”

Nat whirls around and swiftly walks in the other direction, towards the woods. Peter stays close to her, the snow now falling heavily around them. They’re almost to the woods when a gunshot rings through the air. 

“Run!”

The two run as fast as they can, ditching their heavy coats for speed. They dodge bullets as they run, not slowing down till they reach their destination. Once in the safety of the trees, Natasha stops to give directions.

“Alright, we need to call the team. You have your webs right? I need you to swing us away from here, then we’ll-”

“Hands up.”

Peter turns around to see a man pointing a gun at them. Before he can even think, Natasha has already kicked the gun out of his hand and knocks him out. By now, the voice who originally called out to them (an older woman), along with some others, have surrounded them. Peter begins to web them up to trees while Natasha has taken out her own gun and begins to shoot people. One guy manages to unarm her, and she’s forced to engage in hand to hand combat. She catches him in a headlock and is about to break his neck when she hears a small whimper. She turns her head to see Peter standing as still as possible, gun shoved against his head.

“Peter!” Natasha drops the now unconscious man and reaches for him.

“Take one more step and you can say goodbye to your little friend here,” the older woman who originally called out to them says sternly as she grips the trembling boy.

“Ms. Romanoff- I’m sorry- my spider sense- it’s too cold out here- I’m sorry-“

“Shut up.” The lady shoves the gun farther into his head and he yelps.

“Madame B, what do you want,” Natasha says, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

“The famous Black Widow, trained in my Red Room; one of the best assassins. Then she has a change of heart, ditches her country to join SHIELD in America.

Becomes one of the best spies. SHIELD creates the Avengers, which she of course joins. Now what does she do?” Madame B smirks. “Babysit?”

“Madame B-”

“Don’t you ever wish you never left? That you could be fearless and respected in your country like you once were?”

“Never. And this is not my country. Now what do you want?”

“I want you and your Avenger friends to leave this country immediately and stop looking for us,” Madame B says threateningly.

Natasha looks at Peter, knowing he’ll never forgive himself for getting caught like this. But she’ll never forgive herself if she lets him get hurt or killed.

Reluctantly, she pulls out her phone and calls Steve. As she waits for him to pick up, she watches Peter shiver, not just from cold but from fear as well. She can’t wait to have him back in her arms, safe.

“Hello? Natasha?” Steve’s voice comes on the phone.

“Steve, tell the team we need to go back home.”

“What? But Nat, we’ve almost got them.”

“It doesn’t matter. We need to go now.”

“Nat, I know you’re anxious, but-” 

“Steve, they have Peter.”

Steve doesn’t answer; all Natasha can hear is the phone being jostled around. Her patience is running out.

All of a sudden it’s Tony’s voice and not Steve’s talking.

“Natasha, what do you mean they have Peter? Where is my kid?”

“They have Peter right here at gunpoint and they’re not going to let him go until we leave!” she yells, ignoring how Madame B is clearly enjoying her pain.

“We’re coming right now. Pete, if you can hear me, don’t worry. We’re coming.”

Natasha hangs up and looks at Madame B.

“You heard them. Now let him go.”

“You’d like that very much, wouldn’t you? We’ll just have to wait and s-”

Madame B is interrupted by Peter suddenly grabbing the gun out of her hand and throwing it against a tree so hard it breaks. He then pushes her away and webs her up. 

Natasha doesn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around him as he stands, staring at the lady he just webbed up. 

“Peter, why would you do that! You could’ve gotten yourself killed!” 

“I know,” Peter says, his voice quivering. “I couldn’t let you guys give up your mission for me.”

“Peter, I’ve dedicated my life to never putting my mission before someone’s safety. You know that.”

The two sit in the snow for a few moments, waiting for the team to come get them. Finally the quinjet arrives, and Peter can think of only one thing as it lands.

He loves his family.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend's notes:
> 
> Hey guys! So I had to look up a lot about Nat for this chapter. I could not find her mother's name anywhere so I made it up (sorry). And I don't know what she would call Madame B in real life, and I couldn't find Madame B's real name anywhere. Also, if you haven't noticed yet, I can't write a good ending for my life. Anyway, have a great day! Jesus loves you!
> 
> EDIT: So I have officially given up on Whumptober. I'm way too busy to do it and I really need to get back to work on my main fic. I hope you enjoyed the prompts I did do though!


End file.
